


I Got Soul And I'm Super Bad

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Sweatshirts for Everyone! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys two more sweatshirts. The whole High School notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Soul And I'm Super Bad

> _"That's my girl,[you kick his ass](http://youtu.be/PcBdvPDvynw)! You kick that very, very... very, cute ass..."_
> 
> _"Whose ass?"_

Stiles jerks violently at the sudden gruff voice in his ear.

> _"Dammit Derek!"_

Derek can't help but chuckle fondly at the boy on his sofa, sitting in the mess of scattered popcorn.

> _"I was kinda in the middle of something."_
> 
> _"Didn't that show end in 2006?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_

Stiles barks his response and turns his torso fully to glare at Derek head on.

> _"Don't remind me. Really. Like, never ever ever remind me. The Halliwell sisters are goddesses and they are immortal in my heart. So-"_
> 
> _"Don't remind you. Right. Got it."_

Derek brushes off a few stray pieces of popcorn and slumps down next to Stiles. He watches the boy attempt to pick out a crushed piece of popcorn from between a couple of keys on his laptop.

> _"So... school starts tomorrow."_

Derek hums, pressing his nose to the skin behind Stiles' ear and inhaling as the boy keeps rambling on.

> _"Do you... have any plans? For tomorrow, I mean. You know, tomorrow, when school starts again. Senior year, whoohoo! Yeah, so I wondering if, you'd be free tomorrow. It'll be the first day back. Back to school, that is. First day back to school, that's tomorr-"_
> 
> _"What do you want Stiles?"_

Stiles huffs, with a look of exaggerated indignation on his face.

> _"What do I- Derek, please. I deserve a little more credit than that. It's not always about what I want, really. It's more about what we offer to each other, yeah, it's more than just what I wan-"_

Derek swipes his tongue along the shell of Stiles' ear and he stops his monologue abruptly, and an octave higher than he'd begun. Derek's breath is hot where he whispers into Stiles' ear.

> _"What do you want Stiles?"_
> 
> _"A ride."_

Derek stills. He really hadn't expected Stiles to play along this far, he usually just got a thrill from the way his touches made the boy's smell intensify.

> _"OHMYGODNO!"_

Stiles is pushing the laptop onto the coffee table and pulling away to look back at Derek from the other end of the sofa.

> _"IDIDN'TMEAN-  IJUST- NO- sorry, I..."_

Derek waits. He's learnt that if he waits long enough, Stiles won't make him work for it. If he waits long enough, Stiles will just explain himself.

> _"I didn't mean a... a ride like that. I meant a lift, from school. After school. After school tomorrow. Tomorrow as in the first-"_
> 
> _"First day of school, yeah, I caught that part."_

Derek listens for a few seconds, monitoring the way Stiles' heartbeat settles down from his panic. Then Derek registers Stiles' request. His brow creases.

> _"Is the jeep in the shop? Then how'd you get here-"_
> 
> _"No it's not the jeep. The ride's not for me, it's for Erica and Isaac."_
> 
> _"Don't they usually get the bus or catch a ride with you over here?"_
> 
> _"Well, yeah... but tomorrow's the first day back in school. I thought we could make it special, you know. You could swing by in your fancy sports car and pick the two super cool high school seniors up from school. That's it. Simple as that."_

Derek was considering his request with a skeptical look on his face. That couldn't just be 'it'.

> _"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm going to find out."_
> 
> _"Hah, planning? Please, all I'm planning is a cool ride for my two favourite beta werewolves!"_
> 
> _"Last week during training Erica pinned you to the ground for an hour while she painted your toenails._ _Isaac helped pick out the colour."_

Stiles lifts his feet and rests them on the coffee table, wiggling his toes with a grin on his face.

> _"But have you seen these little piggies? Red is definitely their colour. I mean if any of them are going anywhere, it sure ain't the market! Ha... so... you'll do it right?"_

Derek sighs. He was always going to say yes. He grabs Stiles' feet, drags him by the ankles so his back is flat on the sofa and presses his body into the cushions with his own.

> _"Yeah, I'll do it."_

* * *

> _"Why am I doing this again?"_
> 
> _"Dude, calm down, it's fine."_
> 
> _"I'm in a high school parking lot, waiting for two teenagers to get into my car."_

Stiles just looks at him.

> _"With witnesses everywhere."_

Stiles furrows his brow and pouts a little.

> _"Because I'm in a high school parking lot!"_
> 
> _"Nobody cares! You were exonerated, water under the bridge..."_

Derek considers kicking the boy out of his car and making a quick getaway. He decides against it when he realises how much he'd miss that pout. _He's so pathetically weak..._

> _"What are you even doing in my car anyway?"_
> 
> _"I have a free period for last period."_
> 
> _"Uh-huh, well your jeep's right there."_
> 
> _"You expect me to wait alone?"_
> 
> _"No, I expect you to go home."_
> 
> _"What?! And miss our babies coming out?!"_

Derek raises a brow at that.

> _"Erica and Isaac are gay? Because I could've sworn I caught them making out this morning."_

Stiles shudders.

> _"I love them both but that whole weird, incestuous, sibling-love thing they have going on gives me the creeps. Especially since they always do it in front of me. ALWAYS."_
> 
> _"They're not actually related, Stiles."_
> 
> _"I know, but they both live with you! And they fight like siblings do."_
> 
> _"How would you know? You're an only child."_
> 
> _"And thank god for that! The last thing I need is to worry about someone listening to me masturbate at night."_

Derek shuts his eyes and tries to push away the images Stiles' words are conjuring in his mind. If only the boy knew how hard he made things for him. Derek opens his eyes to find Stiles quickly averting his eyes from where they were just peeking at his crotch. _So maybe Stiles did know how hard he was making things for Derek, after all._

> _"Remind me again, when did you say school lets out?"_
> 
> _"Any moment now..."_

The last bell goes off a couple of minutes later.

Derek watches the doors swing open as teenagers pour out of the tiny building. He hardly remembers now how it used to feel being cramped in that small space with so many smells and sounds and people who set him on edge. His eyes focus again when he spots Boyd walking out with Lydia. He's smiling down at her as she wraps a hand around his arm, halting him just at the bottom of the steps.

Derek realises the plan Stiles had kept from him was being set into motion right then, so he shifts in his seat and gets ready to move the car on command.

When most of the students are buzzing about the parking lot, the doors swing back almost closing. Boyd turns to look directly at the Camaro and nods.

> _"Our babies are coming out..."_
> 
> _"This better be good..."_

Stiles fidgets in his seat, pulling a small remote out of his pocket.

> _"Oh it will be, just you wait and see..."_

[He presses the button](http://youtu.be/LJ9CLOEOB5U) just as the doors swing back open to reveal Erica and Isaac.

> _"Oh... my... god..."_

Derek can't tell if everything starts moving in slow motion or if it's just his betas. He watches Erica flip her curls over a shoulder, showing off more of [her sweatshirt](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0199/9492/products/diamonds_1024x1024.jpg?915). Isaac rolls his shoulder and [his sweatshirt](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0199/9492/products/shark6_1024x1024.jpg?915) is further stretched across his biceps with the motion.

Derek looks at Stiles and notices him lip-syncing along-  _ **I got sooooul and I'm super baaaaad**_. He's bobbing his head with the tune and aggressively biting his lip. _Derek's suddenly reminded of one of those mums on Toddlers & Tiaras._

He looks back at his betas, just in time to catch Isaac stick the landing of his slide down the hand rail. Erica cat walks on her killer heels, right by a crowd of slack-jawed, wide-eyed boys who look frighteningly young and soft next to her. _Stiles was wrong, these were definitely not babies._

Next to hims Stiles begins to whisper under his breath.

> _"Sweatshirts? More like swagshirts..."_

Stiles looks to him as though he's expecting some sort of approval. Derek minutely shakes his head.

> _"No? Alright... I can dig it..."_

Stiles ducks out of the car before Derek can turn him to stone with his stare.

Isaac hops into the back seat while Erica slides into the front. Derek notices their ear-to-ear grins.

> _"Good first day back?"_

Erica turns back to look at Isaac and her eyes brighten just that little bit more.

> _"Amazing."_
> 
> _"It's gonna be a great year."_

Hearing Isaac express that amount of optimism for the future, for the first time in a year, makes something warm bloom in Derek's chest.

> _"Good."_

Derek smiles, just the ends of his lips curled up, and looks ahead to see Harris stopping Stiles from going to his jeep. He notices how Scott discretely passes behind Stiles and takes the small remote from his hands, before retreating to Allison's car. Stiles raises both hands then, and even empties his pockets before shaking his head exaggeratedly. Harris' face darkens but he eventually steps aside, after waving a finger and gritting out some choice words in Stiles' face.

Stiles spins around to face the Camaro, winking at Derek with a simpering smile and back peddling to his jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> [This website](http://belovedshirts.com/) blew my socks off and then this entire series was conceptualised.
> 
> I feel like Oprah, "ONE FOR YOU AND ONE FOR YOU AND EVERYONE GETS SWEATSHIRTS!" (⊙ヮ⊙) yes good
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48847628410/i-got-soul-and-im-super-bad).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
